Forbidden
by Kaedan Keeney
Summary: SONGFIC. Unfaithful by Rihanna. Bella has some trouble deciding what she wants, but when she finally decides no one is there to pick her up.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters although I wish I did.

**A/N:** _Hello dears, so it has come across me to write a songfic. Which I have done. Except it really really sucks, so I don't expect you to like it. Oh and it's a big on the confusing side as you will have no idea what the narrator is talking about (Bella). So just so you know, this is Bella's POV. ENJOY!_

_**

* * *

**_

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company _

I was crouched behind a tree watching them intently. Everyone knew this was going to happen sooner or later but as it spilled out before my eyes I almost couldn't believe it. She slapped him hard not noticing the look of pain that spread across his face. But I noticed.

She fled from him, not giving a glance back and at that moment his eyes shot to me. I'd been spotted and he was walking towards me with a hard gaze never ceasing to leave my eyes. Then he was in front of me, looking down into my pitiful tear filled eyes.

It was the fault of a selfish little girl that this had happened. A girl who couldn't get her feelings straight, just searching for the right thing to do. And it was that narcissistic girl who's eyes he was looking into. I saw such hurt and pain behind his dark eyes and immediately regretted having caused something so horrible.

"Don't blame yourself..." he trailed off, but I knew he was saying it because he hated seeing me like this.

His big hand swept down to my face and lifted my chin. Gently his cool lips rested onto mine and he was gone. Only his lingering scent and the fluttering in my stomach told me it had not been a dream.

I would never see him again.

_**He's more then a man**_

_**and this is more than love**_

_**the reason that the sky is blue**_

_**the clouds are rolling in**_

_**because I'm gone again**_

_**and to him I just can't be true**_

We were lying on the ground, my head on his chest, in our meadow. As he stroked my hair I lay thinking of how I never wanted that one moment to end. I could stay in his arms forever in this bliss of forgivable love and never let go.

We lay there all night not saying a word, just taking in one another's presence. Then it happened, in a fraction of a second my whole world came tumbling down. As the one piece of unseen glass sliced into my arm I gave an unnoticed gasp. Then his eyes turned to me with fear. His usual topaz eyes were now glazed over black, and he wasn't himself. He could barely even whisper.

"I love you Bella, but we can't do this anymore." And he left me.

I watched as he ran away from me deep into the woods not wanting to hurt me. I knew that it hurt him to run away like this, but he'd always been thinking about it. He would rather leave me safe then to have me in danger. And so he was gone.

I pleaded with the night air to bring him back to me but nothing was coming. Hot tears were streaming down my face and I kicked through the flowers in frustration. He wasn't coming back.

I needed to run. And so I did. I run threw the woods of the unknown without a care in the world, and I felt free. Free of the grasp that Edward had on me and free of the need to be safe. And so I kept running until I tripped on a loose branch falling face first into the dirt. And there I sat and cried.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but eventually I felt strong arms around me. And they lifted me into his arms. I knew this wasn't Edward coming back but I didn't care. This man was willing to give me what I needed..._again_.

I looked up into the eyes of my savior that had grown so close to me, and his mouth swept down on mine instantly stopping the tears in my eyes.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying** _

I remembered back to the first time Edward confronted me of my wrong doings. I sat on the edge of my bed with tears of anger in my eyes. _How could he spy on me?_

"How dare you watch me! You have no right to be nosing around in my business!" I had more tears spilling down my face as I spat at him pacing the room.

"Bella..." he trailed of and I met his eyes, the look of utter disbelief and sadness forced me to stop in my tracks.

"Edward I—" he stopped me by crashing his mouth down to mine, kissing me intently.

He pulled away. "I just want you to be happy."

The dark look in his eyes reminded me of how cruel and disbelievingly selfish I'd been.

"I love you." And I turned away and ran out into the rain, without Edward trailing behind me.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out of the door **_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life **_

_**I don't wanna be...**_

_**a murderer**_

I told him I had to leave him. He'd come back to me after he'd left me in the field the night before and apologized. How could I look into his lively eyes and continue to do what I did? I promised myself I would never do that to the man I loved. And so I had. He begged for me to forgive him that night, he wanted me back. But I couldn't do it. I loved someone else.

I couldn't stand his pained face so I ran. Ran away from all my worries and the look that could kill. I needed to get away from there. So I ran to the place where I could find him, to see him fighting with the beauty. And in the moment that he'd seen me and come to say goodbye, I knew the mistakes I had made. I'd ruined it with Edward. And now, by the look in my precious lover's eyes I knew that he was saying goodbye. Forever.

_And I would never see Emmett again._

* * *

**A/N:** _Blah, there you have it. I know it's crappy and utterly confusing but here, let me explain. The first part is actually the ending. But I just put it at the beginning because I thought it would be interesting then to have the events that led up to that after. So then the second part is Edward breaking up with Bella after he found out she'd been cheating on him with Emmett for a while, but he only broke up with her for her safety. The third part moved backwards a bit to the first time Edward found out she had cheated on him. And I'm sure the last part is pretty self explanatory but if not, it's Bella realizing her mistakes but when she tries to fix it, she realizes that theres nothing left for her because she's messed it all up. SO, I hope you get it now. I know tres tres confusing. But please review. )_


End file.
